


Ability to Change the World

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Things have been tame sense Argost was defeated. Nearly a year has passed. A now 14 year old Zak Saturday is enjoying life with his family. Their family life was normal, well their normal, until Soloman gets a distress call from his cousin. The situation is so dire that it ends up needing all the secret scientist to come and aid them. Is this just a trick, or is something more serious going on?





	1. Family life on hold - Zak

"A little higher. Just a higher." I squinted, looking at the radio my uncle was setting up. Fiskerton and Komodo stood underneathe him, observing curiously. "Hey mini-man, maybe let me deal with this. I know what I'm doing." Doyle stated, flying up with his jet pack. "Just trying to help." I said softly, smirking. Doyle simply tsked, placing the radio against the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelped, quickly turning around. My mom stood at the door frame, a smirk on her face. Her arms were folded, with a curious look on her face. "Nothing!" Doyle exclaimed. I gaped as he accidentally dropped the radio. Before it could crash into the ground, Fiskerton luckily caught the radio. "Wazzwu." Fiskerton murmured. "Thank you." I breathed out. I had finally gotten mom and dad to get me this new radio, we didn't need it broken. "Just helping mini-man out. To short to do it on his own." Uncle Doyle chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Hey." I elbowed him smirking. Doyle pulled away, scoffing.

Mom shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with you two?" Mom sighed out. I smiled innocently. "Hurry up you two, come on. It's family movie night." Mom said. "Alright, alright." I walked over. Fiskerton placed the the radio on my bed, following mom out. "Guess we'll deal with that later then mini-man." Uncle Doyle said, heading out as well. I nodded, following along, nearly tripping over Komodo. "Ugh, Komodo!" I groaned, following everyone.

We all made our way to the living room. Zon chirped from one of her extra nest, watching over us. "There you are, I was wondering when you all would show up." Dad popped up from behind the couch. Dad placed the remote on the coffee table, whilst mom checked on all the snacks. "Wow, you guys went all out!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Any alchol?" Doyle questioned. Mom immediately scowled at him. "What?" Doyle asked playfully questioned. "Shut up before I hurt you." Mom said, walking past Doyle and punching him in the arm. Doyle chuckled, groaning and rubbing his arm. Dad rolled his eyes at the two, turning on the TV.

"So what we watchin?" I questioned, jumping over the couching. Komodo climed onto the couch, sitting at my feet. Fiskerton came over, sitting by me. "I was thinking of this good educational movie. I found it while me and your mother were shopping." Dad explained. Me and Doyle both let out a collective groan. "What?" Dad asked. "Um, dear I thought we agreed on watching a 'normal' family movie." Mom said, walking over to dad. Dad looked at her, before turning to the DVD case in his hand. "Wow, you guys are really trying to nail this whole normal thing." Doyle said, folding his arms smirking. "With Argost gone, we...want to give the best life we can to Zak." Mom placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her smiling. "As long as their normal doesn't involve me going to school." I offered. Mom let go, shaking her head. "Don't push your luck kid." Mom said.

Dad flicked on the TV, and we were all caught off guard to it flicking onto a signal. "What the?" I asked. "Whada bu?" Fiskerton looked at the screen. "Our new movie is a some cheapo message?" Doyle questioned, running a hand through his hair. "Hold on." Dad changed remotes, feeding through the signal.

The screen turned on to reveal a man older then dad, with salt and pepper hair. He looked a lot like dad. "Is that Carter?" Mom asked. I looked at my mother confused. Komodo sat up, looking at the screen as dad adjusted it. "Who's Carter?" Uncle Doyle asked before I could. Zon flew down, chirping in curiousity. "He's my older cousin." Dad confessed. "Older cousin?" I questioned as the screen was now less staticy, and we were able to see him fully. "Carter, what is it?" Dad asked. "Soloman, we have a very big problem. And it involves the Kur stone." We all looked surprised. The kur stone? It had been a year sense it was brought up. "What about it?" Dad quickly asked. Carter paused for a moment, biting his lip nervously. "We...we've located another one."


	2. I am Dr. Carter Saturday - Drew

"So you never told me about your cousin." Zak poked out from behind his father. I smiled a bit, sitting in my seat. Doc kept his focus forward, flying towards the destination of his cousins's lab. The lab appeared to be somewhere off in the coast of South Carolina. "For a scientist like us, Carter sure enjoys living out in the swamp land." I said.

My husband grimaced for a moment. "Carter, isn't exactly...a scientist like us persay." Doc confessed. Quirking an eyebrow, I turned my attention to him. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Well...he used to be a really well indevered scientist. Much like me, only more interested in digging up bones then what we were into. That's where he met his wife. Rodalyn-", "We don't need his entire life story, can you speed it up a bit?" Doyle said impatiently. Doc scowled at my brother, but continued. "Anyway, after one expedition they did nearly 18 years ago, they found something big. No one knows what happened, because when Rodalyn never came out of the tomb. When Carter did, he wasn't the same man. Something in that tomb changed them, and they werenever able to recover it. I wasn't able to contact him afterwards because he was sent to a mental ward. I had no idea he was even released." Doc explained.

I gently took his hand, holding it tightly. "I didn't know Doc." I stated. "That's why you didn't tell us?" Zak asked, while Fiskerton wiped his face off sniffling. "We hardly talked after all of that. I didn't think he'd ever get out." Doc said. I ran my thumb over his knuckles. "So we're trusting a possible nut so with our lead to another 'possible' kur stone?" Doyle asked. "Say possible one more time." I murmured. Doc shook his head, exhaling as he started to lower the airship towards the location. "When we get there, none of you mention his past that I told you at all. He can be...sensitive." Doc simply said, stepping out of his spot. I followed my husband, before turning to Doyle and Zak, "Try anything, and you are both grounded." I threatened. "Yes mam." the boys both said quickly. "Good." With that I walked out.

Komodo walked along the marshy grass, growling. "Phew, this place stinks!" Doyle whiffed his face, disgust clear on his features. "Is this really where we need to go?" Zak asked. Doc nodded, walking towards the small house not far down the path. A car pulled up to the road, catching us off guard. "Expecting company?" Doyle questioned. Doc shook his head. The car was a old red buggy. The driver's door soon swung open, making Komodo click his tongue curiously. Zon chirped as a woman, at least in her early 20's stepped out of the car.

She had black curly hair the went to her shoulders. Her skin a light brown. The woman's eyes were sheilded away by a pair of black shades.. She wore a dark blue blazer that was unbuttoned. Underneathe was a baggy light gray sweater. Black jeans hugged her curved features. While she wore brown sandals. Not the best show wear for the swamps. Her nails had a fresh coat of teal on them. Her lips a fresh natural mat. The girl kicked the driver door closed, before walking around her car. We watched confused, seeing her head to the trunk. She pulled out a black leather back pack, slinging it over her right shoulder. With her bag on her, she turned focus to us.

"Soloman?" The girl asked, rasing her shades to reveal a set of dark umber orbs. I turned to my husband confused, while he gaped in realization. "Danica?" He questioned. "More secret family?" Doyle asked. Doc shooed him off, before walking to the girl. "Doc?" I asked. Doc looked at this Danica, before turning to me. "This is Danica Saturday, Carter and Rodalyn's only child." Doc breathed out.


	3. Time to meet him - Doc

"Aduba gah?" Fiskerton questioned. "Now there's a daughter?" Drew questioned. I sighed, shaking my head. I could understand their confusion, but all I wanted to do was go and find Carter. "I can explain more later, but for now we need to find Carter." I stated. Danica turned to me, scowling. "So that's why YOU came!" She exclaimed. This caught me off guard.

Doyle stepped up in front of me, right between me and Danica. "Look Princess, we're on a little mission right now. So if you're not gonna show us to your pops, then you best move. They got work to do, and I want to get paid short pop." Doyle said. "Doyle!" Drew snapped out. "What?" Doyle asked. The other girl glared, looking right at him. "Short pop eh?" Danica walked up to him. "Yeah, what about it?' Doyle smirked. I watched her step closer, smirking, before kicking him in the knee. Zak gaped as his uncle swore loudy, holding his knee. Drew couldn't help but stiffle a laugh, while I smirked. "You have you're same spark." I said. Doyle glared at me, rubbing his knee. "Don't think you're off the hook Soloman. You're gone for years and the second dad mentions this 'stone' you need." Danica pointed out, folding her arms. "Kur stone." Zak whispered, getting shushed by Drew.

"I know I haven't been there sense what happened to you're mother, but this could be something extreme. You remember the news about first stone. The possiblity of there being another." I explained. She looked at me for a long time, arms folded. After a while she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I'll take you inside." She sighed out, heading towards the small home in the swamp.

I waited a moment, looking at my family. "So..." I began. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Zak beamed, rushing towards the home. Danica smiled, ruffling his hair. "Girl's a brat." Doyle hissed out, rubbing his knee cap. "Aw, someone's pride hurt?" Drew chuckled, patting her brother's shoulder. Doyle rolled his eyes, following our son. Komodo hissed softly, crawling after them. While he was going, I turned to my wife. "Another kur stone, the possilities seem so amazing." I smirked. "I know they are, but don't get to ahead of yourself. As you said, he had a rough time for all those year. We don't want to rush him." Drew said. I nodded in agreement. Drew smiled at me, leaning over to peck me on the cheek. Fiskerton let out a happy chirp, holding his hands together. "Go hurry off Fiskerton." Drew chuckled. Fisk whined, waddling after the others. "Well, let's get this going shall we?" Drew held my hand. I nodded, heading towards the home with her.

"This is it. Home sweet home." Danica pulled a pair of keys of from her backpack, opening the door. "Look pretty worn down." Doyle asked. Danica scowled at him, opening the door. The door lead to a small hut area. Inside were a set of table. Various objects were spread out on the table, papers, and... "The stone?" Drew gasped out. A man was hunched over the largest table, looking right at what appeared to be the stone. "Carter?" I said. The man tensed, turning aroud now in full attention. His hair was ruffled, and his facial hair outgrown. Clothes were ruffled, and he wasn't the most tidy looking. A large smile grew on his face, as he rushe dover to me. "Soloman! Great to see you little cousin!" He exclaimed. I was a bit caught off guard to Carter embrassing me, but didn't pull away.

"You're Carter? Cool place!" Zak shouted running around the room. "Try not to touch anything, dad can be a bit touchy when it comes to his work." Danica pointed out. "So like my dad." Zak chuckled. I turned back to him, glaring. "What?" He chuckled.

"So, this stone. Where did you find it?" Doyle cut in. "Oh right...the stone." Carter let go of me, walking to his table. The rest of us followed, looking at the stone. "Dad, are you sure about this?" Danica asked. Carter quickly nodded, pulling a microscope down to look at the rock. "See, it looks that one stone you always mention." Carter stated. "It does. It's the same language, but clearly it's a differnt story." Drew pointed out. "Uba nu nu?" Fisk asked. Danica and Carter both looked at him confused. Zak popped up, translating. "When did you find it, was what he said." Zak stated. "Oh." Danica breathed out.

Carter hushed his daughter to get our full attention. "You won't believe this...but this is what me and my wife found in the tomb! The one where...she..." He paused for a moment. "You don't need to force yourself to speak Carter...I understand if the wound is still fresh." Drew placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a bit, before continuing to explain. "Believe it or not, we located this stone roughly before yours." Carter confessed. "Before us?" Drew questioned. "You said it happened 18 years ago, how did this happen? Why wasn't the power unleashed?" I questioned him. "That's because it was like a child stone. Weaker in power." Carter informed, running his fingers over the carvings. "Meaning what exactly?" Doyle asked. "He means that this is the result of the kur stone, the one we obtained. The only reason it's activated now is because Zak lost power of Kur." Drew explained.

My cousin looked at us wide eyed. "I really have missed a lot.." Carter mumured. "You have no idea pal. There was so much the last stone showed us. Now that there is another, oh baby." Doyle walked towards the table. "Don't." Drew snapped, yanking him back by the arm. The younger brother scoffed, folding his arms. "I'm still not getting the big picture, what does this mean? What does it have to do with my powers?" Zak asked. Me and Drew turned to each other, before Carter answered for us. "It means that Kur is returning." Carter exclaimed, "And with all these years of growing and it's parent finally dead, it's stronger than ever.".


	4. The Search Begins - Doyle

"This plan sure didn't take long to hitch." I remarked.

The moment Carter told us about the stone, Doc and Drew helped him bring his stuff into the airship. Which was practically everything. Man brought his entire home. Then again it was mainly a small hut with a few extra things. Danica and Carter easily set themselves up into a small closet room, putting their living items in there. Carter laid out his work in the huge science room.

"We can't take our time on this Doyle. If there's a chance Kur is back, we need to solve it." Drew stated. "I'm going to contact the secret scientist. You deal with flying. And Doyle," I looked up after checking one of Carter's papers, "Try not to do anything stupid.". "Dick." I murmured flicking him off as he left. My sister scowled at me, punching me in the arm. "What? He started it." I whined, rubbing my arm. Why were all the women out to beat me up today? Rolling my eyes, I choose to walk off. Zak was hanging out in the lab with Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. Danica scowled at me, and I glared back at her. Zak didn't notice, the boy being to focused on watching Carter decipher all the work he had. "I still can't believe you got this all from the time you've been out." Zak beamed, acting like a little science nerd. "I know, it's astonishing." Carter chuckled, letting Zak and Fisk lean over to watch.

Danica stood besides me, her arms folded as she watched them. "Not into the science mumbo jumbo?" I asked. "No." She simply replied. "Yup. Same here." I replied. "Guess that's the one thing we can agree on mascho man." Danica murmured. I scoffed. So much for trying to connect with her. Folding my arms, I walked over to see what the nerds were up too. Carter was speaking to himself, looking over the languages on the papers he had. Doc had made his way over, checking out his cousins work. "Nice work Carter, this is impressive." Doc said, checking over the notes as well.

"So where are we going? Volcano? Underground temple?" Zak asked curiously. "Actually, our first stop is the temple where Carter and his wife went." Danica was caught off guard by this. "After what it did to our family, you're going back there dad?!" She screamed. "N-No. I'm never going back in there. Someone does though. There was many things we were unable to uncover in that temple." Carter explained. "Wazza ju?" Fiskerton questioned. Carter looked confused. "He said, who's going." Zak translated. 

"I'm willing to go tomb raiding. As long as I get some pay out of it." I stated. "Of course you're a mercenary." Danica said with disgust, "But if you're going, I'm coming. I said I wasn't into the science stuff, but I still know enough about the temple.". "Then just you two will go." Doc replied. "Aw, just them?" Zak groaned. "Without your kur abilities you can't fight any cyrptids there." Doc stated. "When you go down, I'll explain what I can through a headset." Carter replied. "Then let's get to buisness, the sooner we recovery what we can, the sooner I get paid." I smirked.

I yelped as I was shoved into the ocean by Drew, and I quickly slid on my breathing mask. "What was that for?!" I shouted into the headset. "It's been nearly two decades sense they checked out the temple Doyle. The temple is well underwater now because of global warming." Ugh, I could almost hear Drew smirking. I looked up, walking Danica be lowered down by Zon. "Thanks pretty bird." Danica smiled, gently climbing into the water. The girl wore a pink and purple scuba diving outfit. Her curly black hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. A oxygen tank hefted over her back, as she wore goggles and flippers. In her hands was a camera, probably so everyone else on the airship could see what was going on. "I love scuba diving on my free time. So try to keep up." She popped in her breather, and swam down. "I better get paid extra for this." I groaned, swimming down with her.

"So where is this place." I asked, swimming down deeper into the water with Danica. Light from the sun illuminated downward, making it easy to see, but there was still no sign of this temple. "You're at the right location, but I can't see it." Carter remarked. "It looks so cool." I heard Zak whine from the background. "Zak." Drew warned. "Give the kid a break sis. Deep sea diving for treasure is a pretty cool thing to add to a bucket list." I remarked. "Not helping." Was all she said.

I smirked underneathe my mask, kicking harder to catch up to Danica. The woman glanced back at me, before turned her attention back forward. "We don't have any sights on the temple yet." Danica answered. There was a long silence, causing us to look at each other. "Giving us radio silence up there sis, cause if so, that's cold." I said, swimming deeper into the water. "Guys, be very careful. It's weak but I catching cyrptid signatures." Drew informed. "Any idea what they are?" Doc made his way over at some point I guess, or they were all in the lab. "No clue." Drew replied. "Great, first time working to investigate kur, and I might be eaten by a cypritd." Danica groaned. "Eating ain't all they do girl." I chuckled.

Danica glared, swimming in front of me. "You can be a real jerk you know that Blackwell"?" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Now isn't the time to be petty." Carter simply muttered. "No I want to hear what the princess has to say." I countered. She gasped aloud, looking offended. "Where do you get off at?! I've barely known you for a day and you're acting like a complete, a complete! AUGH!" She exclaimed, unable to find the words. "Hey, last time I check you were the one who kicked me!" I snapped.

Drew groaned angrilly from her spot on the air ship. "If you two don't act like adults, I swear I will come down there and treat you like the kids! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Drew screamed into the head set. "Ow! Okay okay! Just stop yelling!" I exclaimed, rubbing the side of my head. "Wow mom, your fiester then usual." Zak said as we continued swimming. "What does that mean little man?" Drew hissed out. "You dug your own grave their mini man." I thought, as we swam deeper.

"It's getting darker the deeper we go, how much did the sea level rise dad?" Danica questioned, turning the light on her camera. That did help. "It was only a few yards, I don't understand. These are the exact same geographics of the temple from 18 years ago." Carter murmured. "Sure you aren't acting crazy Mr. Saturday?" I questioned. "Doyle!" Doc shouted. God, so much yelling. It was giving me a serious headache! Carter went silent, and I merely huffed."I'm sorry, it's just my sense of humor-" Danica let out a sceam, "Hey my humor isn't that bad!". "No, behind you!" She shouted. I turned around, and immediately gasped. A large serpent like cryptid shoot out of the ground, hissing loudly at us. "We didn't find the temple, but we found the cypritids nest!" I shouted.

The two of us immediately kicked into gear, barely swimming out of the way as it charged at us. Danica aimed the camera at the cyrptid, "What is it?!". "I don't know, but what was setting off the radar earlier!" Drew informed. I hefted the cortex disruptor off my back, firing at the large serpent. The serpent let out a screech, giving us a moment to go. "Come on!" I yelled to Danica, quicky paddling towards the hole the serpent came out from. In a matter of seconds the serpent had regained it's composure. "Go go go!'" Danica cried out. The large serpent charged at us, and we just barely dove down into the hole on time. Way to close for my liking. Totally gonna add that to the bill.

"Are you two okay?" Drew asked in panic. "We're fine, we dove inside the serpent's cove." I explained, looking around. Danica flashed the camera around, both giving us light and showing them what we saw. When the light revealed what was around us, we gasped. Endless walls of stone surrounded us, every inch etched with some sort of image. "Wow." I gasped out. "That's it..." Carter whispered breathlessly, "This was the temple me and you're mother went into.". She frowned at the mention of her mother, but swam closer to a wall. "I'll take pictures of everything we can. I'd like to decode it once we're safe and dry on the airship." Danica remarked. "Another thing we can agree on." I said, swimming towards the wall to investigate it myself.

"These markings, their telling an entire story." Doc stated. "Yeah, we got that, any idea what they mean though?" I questioned, moving around. "It looks like it's telling the story of an ancient civilization. Similar to how kur was protected by lemurians, this one must've been protected by a race similar." Drew informed. "That temple did have an hole that did lead to water. It might have lead to this ocean here." Carter added. "So we had another race of ocean people? I totally gotta call Ulraj about this later." Zak smirked. "These translations have been eroded greatly by water, but I can make out some of the images. Take as many pictures as you can, then bring them back here." Drew said. "On it." Danica swam closer to wall, taking in all the details she could. We observed the images on the wall, when I noticed something in the one with a certain painting. It was a faded out image of one of the protectors I was assuming. They were on their knees, an image of kur before them. Something was happening to the protector, but fading colors and crack prevented me from understanding what it was. "What's this?" I thought, pressing against the crack.

Much to my surprise the walls were much brittle then I expected. "Oops." I murmured. "Doyle, those were ancient relics! We need those to solve this new kur!" Drew screamed out in anger. "Woah sis! I didn't intend for this to happen." I exclaimed trying to defend myself. "Ugh, never leave hot headed morons in places with sensitive objects." Danica groaned. "Hey that's-" I was caught off guard as something wrapped around my waist, pulling me through the crack. "DOYLE!" I heard everyone scream as I was dragged deeper into the darkness of the temple.


	5. Rescue Mission - Drew

"I'm going in after them!" I ran over, grabbing a diving suit and my fire sword. "Drew, you can't!" Doc shouted to me. "Watch me!" I countered, getting into my suit. Before anyone could stop me, I leapt out of the open hull, diving straight into water. Kicking as fast as I could, I made my way towards the hole where I saw Doyle and Danica enter. The serpent had tried to attack me, but I quickly drove it off with my fire sword. No stupid lizard is going to stop me from getting back to my family.

"Danica, Danica, where is he?!" I exclaimed, paddling over to her. The girl turned over to me, frantic. She was still surprised, trying to process what had just happened. The girl merely [ointed into the dark abyss of the temple. "Come on." I stated, swimming into the hole. Danica let out a nervous gulp, swimming after me, using the camera light to lead us forward. The two of us made our way deeper into the underwater searching for Doyle. "Doyle, Doyle can you hear me?!" I shouted into my head set, looking for him. Danica's camera light wasn't bright enough to illuminate the entire area. Biting my lip, I hastily activated my fire sword, making a bright blue light glow. To our shock multiple pathways. "Which way?" I breathed out.

As I asked that a loud scream filled our comms. "DOYLE!" I screamed out. "Guess we know which way to go!" Danica swam forward after the shouts. I followed quickly, scared for my brother. "Doyle hold on!" I thought urgently, swimming as fast as my body would allow me. "What was that thing Drew? I thought there was only one." She said from besides me. "I-I don't know..! The radar was faint, we didn't think there was another serpent!" I replied, making my way into the long hallways. Why were they so long?! How far did Carter explore?!

The yells were getting closer, and soon I saw them. My younger brother struggled underneathe the serpent, being pinned against the wall. This thing looked similar to the serpent, only much larger, with two minature arms that were at it's stomach area."Doyle!" I shouted, changing the setting on my fire sword getting ready for a fight. "Get off of him you creepy freak!" Danica pulled out a cortex disruptor. Doyle looked over to us, smriking. "Thanks princess." He said, returning to trying to get free. "Oh who said I was talking about you." Danica remarked, firing at the serpent.

Unlike the other one, this one seemed unaffected by it. The serpent shrieked loudly at them, letting go of Doyle to charge at us. Danica yelped, swimming away from being his, while I stayed in position. "Mom, now isn't the time to pull these stunts!" Cried out Zak. "Trust me baby, Mommy's got this" I swung my sword at the cyrptid "handled!". I heard Doc groan from the background, pinching the bridge of his nose. Much to my surprise, the sword cut through the serpents skin completely, like a knife with butter. So a sword can cut it, but not the cortex disruptor. But that wasn't what surprised us the most. What surprised us the most was the serpent leaking out a dark blue liquid, similar to blood.

"Oh, that is just nasty!" Doyle shouted. The serpent hissed, swinging it's tail at us. "Abba addu gah!" Fiskerton warned. "We know to watch out for the tail!" I snapped, swimming underneathe the serpent's tail. "I am sick and tired of you thinks!" Doyle yelled aloud, firing his own cortex disruptor at it. Once again nothing happened, the creature only got angerier. The cyrptid screeched loudly, swinging it's tail at my brother. Doyle tried to move , but wasn't fast enough. "Come on!" Danica called out, seeing Doyle hit one of the walls. The girl groaned, swimming over to my brother. "Azubruzura!" Fisk had cried out from the comms. "I think they know to avoid the large serpents!" Zak exclaimed. I distracted to serpent with my fire sword while Danica went to Doyle's aid.

"Drew, his breather is damaged, i'll share with him but we need to get out!" Danica suddenly shouted. I nodded, keeping my focus on the serpent. With how it was charging at me, it was making it extremely difficult not to cut it. While it was causing damage, this was it's home. We couldn't just kill it! "What are you doing!?" Carter's voice blared out of the ear piece. "Carter, I understand your frustration with this best but we can't just kill it! It's not what we do!" I shouted back. The serpent didn't accept my wish. It charged at me so often, it was impossible not to accidnetally cut the kur more. Danica and Doyle let out anguished cries, well Doyle's was more bubbles as it was Danica's turn with the breather, as they were douced with blue serpent blood. "As cool as that was, I am going to be sick!" Zak exclaimed.

The serpent wiggled around in pain, giving us a chance to move. "Come on!" I shouted at the two. Doyle was the first to snap out of it, dragging Danica after him. She took a deep breathe, passing him the breather. Doyle took a deep breathe of air. "Gosh, wish I had goggles now. My eyes are going to be burning!" Doyle exclaimed. The three of us got out of the hallway, swimming back to where we were originally. In the darkness, I could faintly making out the serpent heading back towards us. "Danica!" I shouted. The girl nodded, firing her cortex disruptor at the broken hole. While it wasn't necessarily made for breaking things, the wall was weak enough to allow the wall to crumble and block off the serpent. Doyle smirked, giving her a thumbs up as he passed her the breather. "Come on, we got what we need." I stated, swimming up. "Agreed, that is enough excitement for today." Doc agreed.

We all swam up to the surface, Doyle gasping loudly for air. "Ugh, I went from loving scuba diving, to now hating it." Danica groaned. Doc lowered the airship, opening the back hull for us to climb in. Fiskerton waved to us smiling, ready to pull us up. "Bet you don't see those big things in the coral reef." Doyle murmured, swimming over to the hull. Fiskerton eagerily lifted him and Doyle up, while I followed behind slowly. Man, I felt so winded after that. Doc stepped over, quickly grabbing me as my arms began to paddle less and less. "Drew?!" He exclaimed, picking my up. I groaned weakly, my eyes dropping. "So...tired..." I murmured, my vision darkening. "Drew, what's wrong with her?!" Doyle exclaimed. I could faintly hear Zac screaming my name, but everything faded away slowly.


	6. What's Wrong- Zak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters gonna be really short, just warning you

"What's wrong with mom?!" I exclaimed, running after my dad who ran into the infirmary of the airship. Carter took Danica's camera heading to the lab. "No way you're not letting me help." Doyle muttered, running after dad. I turned to Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. "Come on, let's go see what's going on!" I ran forward. My three cyrptid siblings followed me easily, making our way into the airship. As I ran to follow my family, I was suddenly grabbed by Danica. "Where do you think you're going young man?" She asked sternly. "Checking on my mom, obviously." I remarked. She exhaled loudly, shaking her head, black curls swinging back and forth. "Kid, don't. Give them space alright? Plus I'm sure it's nothing serious. You're mom fought amazingly down there." Danica told, but deep down I couldn't shake off the worry. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go shower."

I sat outside the med lab, silently, arms folded as I pouted. It was so unfair. They wouldn't even let me inside. "She's my mom. I should be allowed to see her." I huffed out angrily.

"Careful kid, keep that up and you'll have a permeant stink face." I looked up surprised to see uncle Doyle stepping out of the med lab. "Doyle! How is she, is mom okay?!" I questioned quickly. Doyle quickly stepped back, surprised with me shooting out of my seat. He held me back when I tried to walk inside. "Woah chill there Zak-man. Your mom's just fine. But...I'd give her some time to rest. She was just, well tired is all." Doyle said quickly, clearly struggling to find words. I raised an eyebrow at him. He was hiding something.

"What happened?" I asked, folding my arms. "Woah, you are way to young to pull the parent interogation thing. Look, it isn't my place to tell you. Just...ask your parents when their ready or something." Before I could stop him he walked off. Ugh, uncle Doyle. I groaned watching him walk off deeper into airship. Fiskerton shrugged at me, not knowing what to say. Komodo growled, following him. I didn't even try to stop him.

"Thanks for the help uncle Doyle..." I grumbled. I turned back to the door, trying to open it. "ACCESS: DENIED." A male robotic voice chirped out. "Oh come on!" I groaned out, trying again. The stupid door voice thing continued to chirp out the same two words. "Come on Dad, or whoever's in there! I'm a part of the family. Just because I'm technically still a kid to you guys, and don't have my kur powers doesn't mean I should be locked out of this stuff! Let me help, come on!" I exclaimed, hitting the door. I kicked the door, quickly yelping, grabbing my foot. "Zaazubu wah." Fiskerton said. "I know it was a dumb idea, okay!" I hissed out. I was tired of everything treating me like a baby again. I was 14, finally a teen! Why was everyone still treating me like I was 11?! Despite my last attempt, I turned around ready to kick the door. Fiskerton mumbled erractically while Zon crowed.

Just before I could kick the door, it opened. "DAD!" I shouted in surprise, trying to pull off my best innocent pose. Dad looked down at me for a moment, then the door. "How long have you been out here?" Dad asked. "Well...about ten minutes." I replied. Dad's features softened, and he sighed heavily. "I guess we should just let you in on it now." Dad sighed out. "Yeah, you should! Let me in on what?" I asked. He looked at Fiskerton and Zon, motioning them to leave. Zon chirped, flying off while Fisk seemed hesitant on leaving me. "It'll be okay Fiskerton." Dad stated. He looked at me, and I nodded slowly. Fisk left once I nodded, leaving just me and dad at the door.

"Let me in on what dad?" I asked again. Dad glanced into the hallway, before motioning me to follow him into the med lab. I followed him curiously. "What did Doyle tell you?" Dad questioned. "He just said it was something that you guys should tell me. How come he knows and I don't." I pouted. "Zak just calm down. He is right, this is something me and your mother should tell you." Dad said, heading into the room with all the beds. I looked up seeing mom in one of the beds, back in her normal clothes, well her jumpuit. She flashed me a tired smile. "Hey sweetie." She said. The two of us walked over. Dad sat besides mom, taking her hand, while I stood on the otherside of her bed.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, and I crossed my arms. "Can we get to this big secret now please?" I questioned, quickly losing the little patience I had. Dad sighed heavily, turning to face me. "There's something important me and your mother have to tell you Zak." Dad confessed. "It's just, things were finally getting back in order. We wanted to tell you a week ago, but then Carter called in. With the whole new Kur situation, we didn't know how to tell you." Mom stated. "Guys, so what if the timings bad. You can't keep me out of this, I'm not some secret. I've pretty much already gotten the worst news before. 'Hey Zak, you are Kur.'. I think I can handle whatever this new stones throwing at us." I pointed out. Mom sighed heavily, rubbing my face. "It doesn't have anything to do with Kur sweetie." Mom replied. "Then what does it have to do with?"

"Zak, you're going to be a big brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Saturday, how fun~


	7. Secret Scientist and Abbey Grey - Doyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I learned was that chapter 7 was lost because of wifi issuses. And...well yeah I'm not motivated enough to retype 1000+ words, so sorry. What happened was basically Doc celebrating new baby with his family, them investigating the photos. Or what that serpent was.

"The secret scientist, I can't believe I'm finally meeting them!" Carter beamed. God, this man was such a nerd. "Why so excited? Their just a bunch of smarty pants." I stated. Danica rolled her eyes at me, turning her focus to Doc and Zak. I smirked seeing him have a bright grin on his face. They defiantely told him. "What's got you all bouncy Zak?" Danica asked. "Oh nothing, except the fact that there's gonna be another Saturday around in 7 months or so!" Zak exclaimed. Oh they totally told them. I smirked, ruffling my nephew's hair. "I'm sure you'll do great kid." I stated. The look on this kids face, pure innocent glee. He turned to me with a sour face, "How come you told him first?" He asked. "Hey, your mom told me first. She wanted me to tell your dad." I pointed out snickering. "Congrats Soloman, you can spread the news to everyone else now." Carter beamed, pointing outside. I turned my attention to large base we were approaching. Headquarters of the secret scientist, nice.

Waiting for us was Dr. Paul Cheechoo, and Dr. Henry Cheveyo. "Saturdays, it is great to see you again." Cheveyo said. "Glad to see you all made it back in one peiece. That serpent incident didn't sound pleasant." Cheechoo stated. "Oh great, glad to know me nearly being eaten by a sea lizard was broadcasted to the legion of super geeks." I grumbled. "Doyle act you age." Drew warned, folding her arms. I muttered underneathe my breathe, not wanting her to hear. Drew was already scary enough as is sometimes, now mix that with pregnancy horomones. Yikes, I was not ready to see the big man in the sky.

"Everyone else is inside. It's probably best we hurry, this information you got is no joking matter." Cheveyo informed. "Exactly what I was thinking." Doc replied, and we followed the two secret scientist inside the headquarters.

The rest of the secret scientist were all gathered around a large table, already in the middle of a meeting from what it looks like. "Sorry we're late! There were some altercations." Zak informed, making his way in. "We've noticed." Mitzuki replied. "Wait what?" I groaned out loud. "Looks like everyone saw your amazing display of being an idiot." Danica chuckled. I scowled, pulling out a concussion grenade. "Every feel one of these Danica, don't feel that nice." I stated. "Woah, uncle Doyle! I get you two don't get along, but now isn't the time!" Zak announced. "No, let him. Let's see how-"

"ENOUGH!" Drew snapped, "Both of you are doing it again. We are in a serious pridicament, and now isn't the time for fooling around. So please, both of you at least TRY to not annoy each other.". I sighed heavily, but nodded. Can't stress out Drew during these times. "Alright." I replied, following them towards the table.

The rest of the secret scientist looked up, facing us now. Talk about study group. Each other them had their own research. Mizuki walked over to his white tiger, petting them. Epilson was going over some files with Francis beside him. Zak smiled, making his way over to Francis. While everyone had their own interesting forms of research, the one most shocking was the neural parasite Grey had in a glass casing. "Woah, why is that here?!" I exclaimed. Those things were not on my favorites list. Whilst I myself was never was attacked by one, that didn't make it any better. "I wasn't thrilled either when I saw it my friend." Henry relied. Miranda stood up, turning to us. "This is important research. These neural parasite are being used similarly to how V.V. Argost had controlled his." She explained. "No way." Zak gasped. "You're saying someone was able to control the host with it? How?!" Doc ran over to look at the parasite. Fiskerton growled at it, but Zak gently pushed him back. "It's okay Fiskerton, that things locked up tight." Zak informed. "It's better at the bottom of someone's foot." I remarked, folding my arms. "And this is why you aren't a scientist." Doc quipped.

"Is it linked to what we found in the tombs?" Carter asked, starting to lay out his research onto the table. "We don't know." Paul replied. "How did you even find it?" Drew questioned, standing besides her husband. The parasite hissed, flying against the glass. "It's gotta be controlled, no other way to explain it's behavior." Zak commented. "But by whom?" Mizuki asked. "That we'll have to figure out." Miranda stated, putting a hand on her chin.

"Then it better not be on empty stomaches." I gasped hearing the voice. It couldn't be. I turned around, and my eyes widened. At the end of the hallway, leading into the room was Abbey holding a tray of snacks and beverages. A shocked expression crossed her features. Her same beautiful olive eyes staring back at me. "Abbey..." I breathed out. "Doyle..." She whispered out. The two of us stared at each other in surprise, and everyone else grew quiet. After a while, I couldn't take it. My heart ached painfully as I turned around, walking out of the room. Away from the woman I gave my heart to.

Why was she here? Why wasn't Abbey off stealing or doing mercenary work? She could've been doing any of those things right now. But no...she had to be here, and break my heart all over again.

Loud foot steps chased after me, but I ignored them. I just walked, walked in no particular direction, my bangs hanging in front of my eyes. The boots clacked against the metal flooring, and when a gloved orange hand grabbed my arm, I knew who it was. "Go back inside Drew...." I simply murmured. My sister kept a tight grip on my arm, and I slowly turned to face her. Drew frowned, wrapping her arms around me. It had been so long sense she had done this. Just hold me like a kid. Guess it was that mothering thing. And even though I wouldn't admit it outloud, this is what I needed. "Doyle...god I am so sorry. I had no idea she was going to be here, not this soon."

Wait, what? I pulled away from Drew shocked, and her mouth dropped realizing what she had said. "Wait, I can explain-" She tried. "No, you meant exactly what you said." I snapped, clenching my frist, "You knew Abbey was here, and didn't think to tell me?!". "No! I knew that Miranda gave Abbey another chance by having her work under her wing, but I had no idea she was going to be here at this meeting!" There was desperation in her boice, but I shrugged her off. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Seeing her- damnit it Drew I thought I was finally able to get over her after a year, and then just like that it all crumbles down again!" I shouted angrilly. Not giving her a chance to speak, I turned on my jet pack, and flew up to the roof of the headquaters.

I made my way to the top, sighing heavily. Turning off my jet pack, I decided to take off. Gently putting it on the roof, I laid down, staring at the sky above. This was one hell of a day. Staring lazily at the sky, I let out a loud groan as a familiar caw filled the air. Turning my head slightly, I watching as Jurassic flew up with mini-man. "I had a feeling I'd find you here." Zak simply said. "Again with parent interogation Zak? Look, I'm not in the mood this okay." I stated, pushing myself onto my elbows so I could look at him. Zak sighed heavily, ignored what I said. I watched as he walked over to me, taking a seat right besides me. "Not very good at listening there Zak." I muttered. "Well I get it from you." He quipped. Of course you do smart ass.

"I know you're shocked about seeing Abbey, I am too Doyle. After how she betrayed us, it's hard to just forget that." Zak said. "I'm sensing a but at the end of that sentence." I groaned loudly. "But, we need to learn to forgive. We gave you a second chance, so why can't she get one?" He asked. I sat up quickly, glaring. "Don't compare me to that harpy. Those are two completely different situations!" I stated. "How? You both worked for the same bad guy. But you also both tried to make amends for your past. If you can do it, why can she?" I grew silent at his words, looking away from him. "At least try to talk to her uncle Doyle. If not for her, then for me please."

"Damnit Zak, can't believe you actually convinced me into this." I thought to myself, walking back into the building. Everyone else was mostly busy trying to decipher the stone, allowing me to sneak past them with ease. "Brainiacs are so sucked into their own work, they don't even notice a thing." I whispered, heading into the hallway I last saw her in. Heading deeper into the headquarters, I soon spotted what seemed to be the kitchen. Gotta be in there. Not cause she was a woman or anything, just because she was well getting snacks earlier. Making sure I wasn't being loud, I proceeded into the room...and there she was. Abbey Grey.

She clearly heard someone come in, as she immediately turned around brandishing a kitchen knife. "Stay back y-oh...Doyle." Abbey was clearly surprised to see me back. "Hey Abbey...." I replied. I had agreed to try to talk to her...but honestly I had no clue what to even say. "Look let me start off with...that i'm sorry." Abbey simply said. "You know that's not enough." I stated. "I know it isn't, I know I may never even have enough..." Abbey confessed. The tone in her voice...it had seemed so geneuine...but deep down I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Maybe I was scared of opening up to her again...of having my heart being ripped apart again. But even with my hesitations, I promised mini-man.

I laid in the bed of the room I was given in the head quarters, processing the talk I had with Abbey. A years worth of healing was no where near enough, and I was just fully realizing that now. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I still had feelings for Abbey. I still loved her. And she had too.

"Doyle...I know the chances are slim, but I want there to be a way that somehow we can happen again."

She wanted to get back with me. Be a couple again. My heart wanted to be with her, hold her in my arms, play games, laugh with her. But my mind kept trying to over power my heart. The fear of just being betrayed again over whelming. "Why are women so complicated?" I muttered, running a hand through my hair. It was only 8 PM, but I was exhausted. Today was rough. Tossing my sheet over my body, I laid on my side. I could think more about this tomorrow. But right now all I was focused on was sleep. As I shut my eyes, I could faintly make out the sound of something in the walls. It was probably just my paranoia. After all, most of the scientist were still awake. Letting myself off, I ignored the rustling sound that made it's way to the vent.


	8. Problem #1 - Abbey

I nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I exited my room. Yesterday was such a doozy. Seeing Doyle again after all this time. I, of course had been well aware he offical joined the Saturday family after the Argost incident, but I couldn't expect seeing him here oddly. And from the looks of it, he didn't either.

Honestly I had expected him to flat out ignore my existence. Yet he came to me last night. We talked, we spoke. Even if things weren't going well, we both clearly had feelings for each other. Doyle probably didn't want to say it out loud. I couldn't blame him for that.

"What?!" I looked up upon hearing my sister's shouts. "Miranda?" I questioned, walking faster down the hall. Miranda was already awake, along with Talu and Soloman. "How is this possible?" Soloman asked. I made my way over, surprised to find the glass containing the neural parasite. How on earth..?! That was bullet proof glass that it was contained it. "The neural parasites gone?" I questioned, leaning over the table to look. "Yes, I was going to go for a walk when I noticed it was gone." Talu explained. Miranda looked at the glass from all angles, even taking a shard of it from table. "Either it broke out, or someone broke it out." Miranda stated. This caught everyone else's attention. "Broke it out? Why would anyone do that?" I questioned. "Impossible." Soloman stated. "Is it though?" Miranda replied.

"I heard yelling, what happened?" Paul asked. He along with everyone else that wasn't awake before, was now making their way over to the rest of us. "Neural parasite escaped." Talu stated. "What?" Francis questioned. "I know, we were all shocked as well." Soloman said. "So that neural parasites off just flying around in a headquarters full of secret scientsit, who you know, pretty much know a lot of things about a new potential kur stone." Doyle pointed out, running his fingers through his mess of a bed head.. "The ex-mercenary is right, we should search the building for it. But first, we should check to see if it's on anyone." Henry stated.

And with that, everyone was now being checked if the neural parasite was on them. We started of with Talu, who was the first to find the broken case. Henry pushed some of his fur, searching for the parasite. Once he was clear, Henry was then checked. There was nothing underneathe his suit, another secret scientist cleared. I got to check my sister. "Hold still Miranda." I said, lifting up her scarf and lowering the zipper on her back. Nothing, good. With her cleared, I turned around to be checked.

"Watch it be on her." I faintly heard Doyle whisper. Of course he was going to keep that wall up. "No, she's clear." Miranda quipped. Doyle was caught off guard, nervously looking away. Drew smirked, checking her family as well. Everyone was being checked over for the neural parasite. To our surprise, the neural parasite wasn't on anyone's back. "If it's not on any of us, then it's probably still in the headquarters." Francis pointed out. "How do we now it didn't fly out?" Arthur questioned. "All the windows and doors are closed at night. There's a set of cameras and detection machines. It would've caught it if the neural parasite tried escaping that way." Soloman explained. "Plus, if it did, Deadbolt would have noticed." Miranda added.

It really was still in the headquarters. We all split into groups. I was with Miranda, Deadbolt, and Paul. Everyone else was in their own grounds. I walked with Miranda, looking around for the parasite with her. "We cannot allow it to latch onto anyone. There is to much valuable information that cannot get linked. It also won't help if anyone can solve what we can't." My sister said. "Of course." I replied. This wasn't something I wanted to do, but I had to do what she told. Otherwise it was back to prison. Rather be back here getting all these looks then be locked up.

"I don't see anything." Paul remarked. "Neither do I." I stated. With all the lights on, and Deadbolt scanning the area, we couldn't find anything. "Then maybe we should head back." Paul offered. Before Miranda could reply, loud alarms blared through out the building. "What's going on?!" I exclaimed. "The alarms in my lab have gone off. Security activated, but I didn't activate it! Some one must have entered my systems to activate the security weapons." Miranda stated. "Wait, isn't that where Doyle and Soloman were?" Paul gasped out.

The four of us ran towards Miranda's labratory, my sister contacted all the other scientist. "Everyone, the security systems have been hacked. They are targeting my lab, their trying to stop us!" Miranda demanded. No one tried to stop her, and before we knew it everyone was joining us towards Miranda's lab.

"Dad!" Zak screamed out finding the door busted open. Gun turrets could still be heard. "Mini-man!" Doyle shouted, catching Zak's attention. The fourteen year old saw the two men hiding behind a broken lab table, barely being sheilded from the blast. Without thinking, he ran forward into the dust. "No, stay back!" I heard Soloman scream out. "Zak!" Drew cried out, but Danica quickly held her back. "You can't!" Danica pleaded. I watched in horror as the gun trained itself on Zak, firing at the boy. "NO!" Drew screamed loudly. Zak froze in place, going wide eyed. To everyone's shock, at that exact moment a figure lunged forward, wrapping their body around the body sheilding him. The blurs of orange, black, and now red tumbled across the ground of the lab. Before the turrets could fire any more rounds, Drew broke free from Danica. She wasted no time blasting her fire sword at the two turrets, blowing them up.

With it now being safe, and the smoke beginning to clear we stepped inside of the lab, trying to look around for the boy in the debris and smoke. "Zak! Are you okay?!" I asked. Arthur and Paul heading over to the table, helping Doyle stand up. "I'm fine, I'm fine, where's Doc?" Doyle groaned, rubbing his forehead. At the mention of the name, a loud pained cry of anguish fille dthe air. "ZAK?!" Drew cried out, running towards the yell. The rest of us followed, and the smell of cooper made me tense. Blood.

On the floor was a hysterical Zak, tears streaming down his heart broken face. I gasped horrifed seeing Doc laying on top of the boy, he had sheilded his own sons body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching lion king earlier, regret everything


	9. More complications - Drew

"N-No!" I screamed out, running over. No, not Doc! "Soloman!" Carter exclaimed, as I lifted my husband off of Zak. My poor baby looked like he was in a horrifed daze. "I'm sorry..." Zak whimpered. Dyle came over, pulling Zak away for me. "Mini-man, come here." There was a unusual softness in my brother's voice. Tears slid down my cheeks, dripping onto Doc's face. "Is he..?" Danica whimpered. I laid my head on my husbands chest, not caring if the blood stained my white hair. There was a beat. And a breathe of air. He was still alive.

"He's still breathing..! Come on!" I shouted. Arthur and Paul came over, lifting him off the ground. I was about to follow them, before turning to my brother. "Go, I got him." Doyle said. I nodded, running after them.

We all ran towards the med-bay. Doc was to still for my liking. Way to still. As we headed towards the med-bay, a arm pulled me back, preventing me from entering the med-bay. I turned around, seeing it was Danica. She grabbed both my arms, making me face her. "Drew, breathe. Take deep breathes, stress isn't good for your baby or you." Danica said. How could I not stress out?! My husband was shoot up by a auto-mated defense turret that was hacked! Despite wanting to fight, or shout, I followed her instructions. Taking a deep breathe. While doing my breathing patterns, I placed both my hands on my stomach. "Why..why did this happen? We were finally having things be normal. Zak was going to go to school, and then another baby...but now." I whimpered, feeling tears roll down my face.

Danica wrapped her arms, and I wept into the shorter girl's shoulders. Why did things turn out this way?

Danica proceeded to wait outside with me. Miranda came out eventually, sitting with us as well. "He's going to be in stable condition, we got lucky Drew. However, with all the damage his body has sustained, he's gone into a coma. We just...don't know how long it'll take him to wake up though." Those words horrified me. No, no. Not a coma. Why a coma? Why couldn't it just be a small little concussion? One where he'd wake up in a few hours to a day. But no. It had to be a coma. One where we didn't know when he'd wake up.

I cried harder, causing Danica to pull me into a hug. "Drew..." Miranda was surprised by my reaction, "I can understand this is a very rough situation, but you're more emotional then usual. Are you...". She stopped herself, as if unable to process the rest of her words. I looked up slowly, smiffling. Danica decided to speak for me, holding me tightly. The way she held me reminded me of how I would hold Zak when he used to have nightmares. Tears welled down my face faster, my breathing becoming weak hiccups. "9 weeks along..." Danica merely replied. Miranda gasped softly, squeezing my shoulder softly.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Me and Doc were going to have our family life. Finally relax, spend time with the kids Yet here we were, being thrown back in the fray.

I waited by the door for Arthur and Paul to come out. Everyone was mostly off working. Miranda eventually left to check on progress with the photos. Danica also left, going to check on her father. Leaving me still by the door. From what I had heard, Abbey, Henry, and Francis went back to searching for the neural parasite. groaned, rubbing my temples. All because of that stupid parasite we were dealing with this. The fact that it escaped was still mid boggling to me. How could it have? Miranda said it was in bullet proof glass. So how on earth could it have gotten out...unless one of us did. I quickly shook my head. It was the hormones talking. There was no way one of us was a traitor. No matter how hard I tried to ignore the thought, it lingered.

After what felt like hours of waiting, Arthur came out. "How is he?" I asked, quickly standing up. "Calm down Saturday, he's healing." Arthur simply replied. Paul followed him out. "I can understand your concern, but right now let him rest. We have worse matters to deal with." Paul stated. I looked through the door, seeing him lying in the bed. I frowned, nodding slowly. If there really was a traitor, we had to snuff them out,

We all grouped up into the main lab. It seemed all work on the new stone was currently on hold. The only ones missing were Francis, Zak, and Miranda. It made sense for my poor boy to be out of here. I was also pleasantly surprised to learn Francis was watching over him. Miranda had gone off to check what remained of her lab, seeing what she could salvage from the turret. Everyone was looking at each other. "So, guess we now know that the bug escaping wasn't just an accident." Arthur stated. "Beeman's right. First the parasite, now someone hacking into the security system? There's no way this is just a convient thing happening." Danica remarked. "So what now? Interogate everyone?" Doyle asked, leaning against the wall not far from us. "That could work." Epilson said. "No, we aren't interrogating anyone. There isn't enough time. This situation is a big what if. If there is a traitor, their trying to distract us. From what we know, they could be trying to get us off track to learn the secret of this stone before us." I pointed out.

This got everyone silent. "We cannot allow oursleves to be distracted any longer, we need to solve the kur stone before we have another Argost situation."


	10. Research - Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a super shot segment just to let you know

"What have you been able to find?" Dr. Cheveyo asked. I looked up from my work on the stone. "I've been copying down everything I can on here." I stated, turning to face him. "I was going to have Drew transfer them...but she's currently with Soloman." I sighed out. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. When I had lost my darling wife, I as well broke. Soloman still had a chance to live, but it was doubtful that would lessen the pain. Dr. Cheveyo nodded, moving over to investigate some of the photos my daughter and Doyle had taken. Letting him inspect the photos, I observed the stone more, using charcoal and paper to copy down the writings on it.

"This footage is interesting. The cyrptid they were being chased by does not seem to match any we are used to." Cheveyo stated. If I had known out those war serpents, I wouldn't have let Danica go in. Last time I was there, it was only a hole that led down to the sea. Who could have know two decades would make the entire thing flood?

"What do you make of these writings?" Cheveyo asked. "I am at a loose. While you all have been looking for this 'traitor', I have been examining this stone as much as I could." I informed, using a maginifine glass to observe the finer details, "My daughter has been trying to solve the temples writings, sadly she no replacement for Drew.". "There were some drawings to. Similar to ones people would see in the pyramids." Cheveyo stated. "Exactly." I looked up to see my daughter walking in with Drew's brother, Doyle I believe. "Have we gotten answers to why those sea lizards tried to eat us?" Doyle asked, crossing his arms. "I can't get it's blue blood off my wet suit." Danica muttered. Cheveyo looked up from the pictures at this comment. "From what I heard, Cheechoo had taken a sample from your suits." He stated. "Good to know dad." Danica turned around, heading out.

Doyle remained, putting his hands in his pockets. "Look...I'm not good with this whole smarty buisness, but are you okay?" To my surprise, his attention was on me. "I'll be fine, I just need to focus on my work." Before he could say anything else, I went back to work on the stone. We needed to solve this. And it had to be done with quickly.


	11. Paying a Visit - Zak

I laid silently on my bed, starting at the ceiling. I should have felt angry, sad, but no. There was nothing I felt. Was this shock? Komodo let a soft growl from his spot on the floor, before climbing onto my bed. "Ugh Komodo, hot lizard breathe." I groaned as he crawled up, laying besides me. He growled when I tried to move, so I just left him besides me. For being a komodo dragon, Komodo sure acted like a big dog. With Komodo besides me, I couldn't help but wonder what Fisk and Zon were up too.

"Zak, are you still in here baby?" I slowly turned my head to face the door. This was the third time she asked me in the last hour. Turning around, I pulled the sheets over my body. Mom let out a loud sigh from behind the door, and I could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, getting closer to my room. "Drew." It was Dr. Cheechoo, "I know your worried about him, but you need to eat and sleep too. For two people.".

Had mom not been resting well? Was she to worried about me and dad to take care of herself? Guilt panged my heart, feeling bad for making her stay out. Mom had enough to worry about.

"Paul, I'm no eating until-" I interrupted my mother as I opened the door to my room. She and Cheechoo looked at me concerned. I nervously rubbed my arm, looking at them. The three of us looked at each other, an uncomfortable silence around us. "Want to grab something from the kitchen?" I asked finally. Mom smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, let's go grab some food kiddo." She said, taking my hand. Normally I would be embarrassed of this kind of treatment, but I let her. Now wasn't the time to act like a little kid. Mom faced Cheechoo before we left. "Thanks for worrying about us, can you take over on research for me?" She asked. "No problem." Cheechoo smiled as we headed to the kitchen.

"You're the expert on crafting grilled cheese now Blackwell?" I could hear Abbey's voice come from the kitchen. Blackwell? Uncle Doyle was in there with here? Me and mom walked to the entrance, looking inside. Abbey was already inside the kitchen. Standing besides her at the counter was uncle Doyle. "What can I say? I'm a jack of all trades." Doyle quipped. Abbey snickered, facing uncle Doyle. "Are you now?" Abbey stated, "Because your burning bread.". Doyle gasped in realization, quickly turning off the burners. "The definition of jack of all trades is a person who can do many different types of work but who is not necessarily very competent at any of them. Guess you really are one." Abbey explained, getting a scowl from Doyle.

I turned to my mom, who had a worried frown on her face. I guess I could understand why. Abbey had betrayed us. Betrayed Doyle. Yet here they were, talking as if none of that had happened. "Mom, what do we do?" I couldn't help but ask. She sighed softly. "I don't know Zak...she betrayed us, I remember that. But she's trying to redeem herself. She broke his heart, but he still loves her." Mom looked at the two, "Sometimes you can't help but always love the ones that accidentally hurt you.

After a while, mom walked in lime she saw nothing. Doyle noticed her, stepping back from Abbey. "H-Hey Drew. Want some grilled cheese?" Doyle asked, getting an eye roll from Abbey. Mom let out a groan, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Their doing flips just thinking. Do we have anymore bread?" She asked. "Pantry." Abbey replied. "And what about grape jelly and mashed potatoes?" Drew asked. Me, Abbey, and Doyle proceeded to stare at mom disgusted. "What? Pregnancy cravings are natural." Mom stated. Not wanting to deal with an angry pregnant older sister, Doyle went to grab the jelly and mashed potatoes mix.

"Zak." I turned around to see Francis standing at the door. I glanced at mom, who waved me off. "I got this kiddo, you go hang out with Francis." Mom said. I wouldn't call that hanging out. "What is it?" I asked, following him. "Just follow me." Francis stated, leaving the kitchen. Well that was more discreet then normal. Huffing, I followed Francis. He lead me through the building, passing some of the labs. The rest of the secret scientist seemed to be struggling on the whole new stone thing still. Couldn't blame them. With another stone though, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever get my kur powers back.

Francis lead me outside, which to my surprise, I watched an unfamiliar plane fly down. "What's going on?" I questioned. "Just wait." Francis replied. I huffed again, crossing my arms. Francis was definitely an 'interesting' friend. The hull of the plane opened, and I was shocked to see Danica and Fiskerton walk out. "Fiskerton?" I asked surprised. "Azzza abba!" Fisk shouted, running over and lifting me into a hug. Scared whimpers left him. Danica let out a soft chuckle, putting her hands on her hips. "DIdn't know fuzzy was afraid of flying in a hyper speed plane." She said. "So that's why you're so freaked out, but what were you guys doing in there?" I asked.

"Getting us." My mouth dropped seeing Wadi and Ulraj step out from the plane. Fisk let me go, and I ran over to the two, hugging them. "Guys what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "Paying a visit."


	12. Babysitting adventures - Danica

¨Hold on a second. You want me to watch these four?" I questioned in surprise. ¨Yes, that´s exactly what you´re going to do Danica.¨ My father stated. ¨But dad, I want to help with investigating the stone." I stated. Yes, Zak wasn´t in the best position to be alone after Soloman´s...accident, but come on! The kid was 14. Surely his big monkey brother could easily watch him. Or even his oddly charming, no not charming what am I thinking, uncle. ¨Sweetie, please. Everyone else is preoccupied.¨ Dad said. ¨I was too, I was observing those photos we got back from the temple!¨ I groaned. Dad grimaced, and I gaped in realization.

¨You want me to stay so you can keep me safe, don´t you?! Ugh, dad you always do this! I am NOT the same baby girl you left years ago. I am a 23 year old woman, not a 5 year old girl. You have to realize that sooner or later! Ever sense you came back, you´ve just been sideling me like I can´t do anything. Even before Soloman came, back in the labs you would just ignore me.¨

¨Damnit Danica, I can lose you too!¨ Dad suddenly snapped, and I was caught off guard. He shook his head, taking a seat. ¨The temple...where I lost your mother.¨ He looked up at me, tears starting to run down his cheeks, ¨When that serpent chased you, I swear, I thought I would lose someone else to it.¨

I pulled back the chair that was in front of my dad, sitting in it. ¨Dad...what are you talking about?¨ I asked. Dad let out a ragged breathe. ¨18 years ago, me and your mother went on an expedition. We were with a team, but your mother...so adventurous made us get up early, to scope out the tomb. When we came into that tomb, we had no idea what we were looking for. Your mother, god, she was the first to learn about the stone.¨ I looked at my father wide eyed. They had seen the stone years ago? My mother had found the stone, but she disappeared. ¨What...what happened after that dad?¨ I asked.

He exhaled loudly. ¨Chevaska, those serpents. Their the protectors of the stone, when we tried to grab it, the tomb started to flood. That small hole leading to the ocean began to grow. And out came those damned serpents. The rush of water caused the already ancient tomb to collapse. We tried running, but our ways got split eventually, Rodalyn shouted for me to continue, and foolishly I did. I was the first out, finding my team waiting for us. However, shortly after I got out... the entrance caved in, water seeping out from the entrance." He hiccuped, tears running down his face. ¨They called me insane, mad when I told them about the serpents. My own team sent me away to be locked up. It worked to, as this occurred before cryptids were known to mankind.¨

My breathe began to hitch, as tears ran down my face as well. ¨I-I never got to hear about how mom really... Gran just told me it was an accident, how she blamed you. Oh god, daddy....I blamed you too because I was just...I was so young and angry. I didn´t know.¨ I sniffled. Dad held out his arms, and like a small child I walked over, leaning into his arms, crying into his shirt.

¨That stone...it was evil. It hurt so many. I wanted nothing to do with it, but it had so much power I knew it was best for Soloman to get involved. Yet look now. He´s in a coma, and there´s a possible traitor.¨ Dad exhaled loudly. I sniffed, calming down. ¨Dad, we´re going to solve that stone....¨ I clenched my fist, ¨One way or another.¨. 

After a while, I had left my dad in his lab. The four were already waiting on the air ship for me, so I climbed in. Zak quickly introduced his friends, and I couldn´t help but smile. At least in his weird life he had good friends. I made my way to the front of the air ship, and got it started. Good thing I bothered Soloman about how to pilot this thing. With the five doing their own thing, I was currently driving. But I couldn´t help but glance to the hallway out of the corner of my eye. The kids were distracted enough. Flicking on the auto-pilot, I got up from my seat, walking deeper into the air ship. Traveling through some hallways, I came upon their armory.

Flipping open my bag, I picked up a new looking weapon. It seemed similar to the cortex disruptor, but glowed a faint green where the blaster what. Lifting it up, I aimed at a dummy at the end of the armory. My mouth gaped when it completely blew the arm off the dummy. Thing packs a hell of a punch! I looked at it, and wondered how much damage this thing could do to a person. Sliding it into my bag, I noticed a suit on a shelf on the other side of the room. It was a solid black body suit, accented with dark gray gloves, a silver belt, and a pair of dark gray boots. These, these will do find. Grabbing the body suit, I held it against my body to observe it in a window, and nodded to myself before concealing the body suit in my bag.

I wasn´t going to allow some traitor or this stone to continue to hurt my family. The secret scientist are going to solve this problem and deal with it, one way or another. And if that traitor even tries to stop them, they´ll have to deal with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly character building, a bit of backstory, and announcing Danica as the revenge seeker. Who is the traitor? And how far is she to go on finding this traitor?


	13. Why can't I live a normal life - Zak

"So where are we going?" Wadi questioned. "I hope it's somewhere not to difficult for me to handle." Ulraj quipped. Danica sat at the seat of the plane, turning to face us. "We're gonna check some old ruins of Machu Picchu." Danica explained, keeping focus. "Babba zabbaz?" Fiskerton grinned. "Oh, sounds found." I smiled a bit. Wadi and Ulraj on the other hand were less excited. "This is your idea of fun?" Wadi asked. "Yes, so don't you dare steal anything from this place Wadi." I retorted. Wadi pouted, folding her arms.

Danica flew the plane, eventually approaching the ruins. "We're here." Danica unbuckled herself, climbing out of her seat, "You guys head out. I'll be there in a second.". The other two looked at me, and I merely shrugged. "Come on." I led the way, Fiskerton tagging along behind us.

"Wow." Ulraj muttered, looking around the mountain range. Wadi looked at the edge, and gulped stepping back. "That is a...terrifyingly long way down." She breathed out. "Just stay away from the ledge, and we'll be safe." I stated. Fiskerton murmured, as he shooed us away from the ledge. "So while we are waiting, what shall we do?" Ulraj asked. "Maybe explore?" Wadi asked. "Well...Danica said we could head out, but she never said how far." I smirked.

"Look at this place, it's ancient!" Ulraj exclaimed, looking at the remains of the city. "It is. My dad says it roughly five hundred years old, maybe older." I explained, walking around. Wadi walked around, feeling the walls. "Gross." She muttered, seeing all the dirt on her fingers. I attempted to walk deeper into the city, when Fisk put his hand in front of me. "Huh? What's wrong Fiskerton?" I questioned. "Abba zaabu." Fiskerton said, looking back to where we came from. "It's okay buddy. We'll check the place out quick. Plus it's been abandoned here for centuries. What could go wrong?" I didn't let him answer, already heading down hill with Wadi and Ulraj. "This city looks like it goes on forever." Ulraj commented. "I wonder why it was abandoned." Wadi added. I turned to her, "Because it couldn't last after the collapse of the Inca couldn't survive the plagues all the Spanish brought when the arrived." I informed.

The four of us continued exploring the city, when there was a soft crack of a branch. "Was that you?" Wadi asked, turning around. "I did no such thing." Ulraj stated. "It wasn't me either. Or Fisk. Wait, if it wasn't one of us...then who was it?" I asked. Fiskerton got in front of us, and I clutched my claw searching for the sound. As I looked around, I spotted a figure in the tree line. Not wasting a second, I shoot the claw at them knocking them down. "WOAH!!!!!" A voice cried out as they fell backwards. I looked surprised upon seeing uncle Doyle.

"Uncle Doyle?" I asked. "Uzzza wah?" Fiskerton questioned. Doyle groaned, pushing himself up. "Jeez mini-man, you've gotten better at your aim." Doyle smirked, rubbing his head. "I am glad it is not some ancient monster." Ulraj remarked. "Heh, I thought you would have expected me sense you texted me." Doyle stated, looking at me. "What?" I asked, confused. I hadn't called him. Heck, I didn't even have my communicator on me. "We did not contact you. Zak did no such thing." Wadi said for me. A perplexed expression crossed uncle Doyle's face as he looked at us. "You didn't call me? If you didn't, then who did?" Uncle Doyle asked. "I did." Uncle Doyle cried out in pain as a green blast struck him in the arm, and he fell to the floor clutching it. I whipped around, looking in horror to see Danica clutching dad's prototype. Wait, dad's prototype?! Why did she have it?! Dad haven't even tested it yet, why was she using it on uncle Doyle?! "Is this a part of the trip? Because if so I do not enjoy it!" Ulraj exclaimed. "I'm taking out the traitor." Danica glared at me, aiming the blaster at us.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad and some parts don't match canon. I'm in the process of rewatching the show, it's been a really long time.


End file.
